Knight
by twilighttries
Summary: [oneshot] I'll be your knight. [sorakairi]


Hey, guys. I know, it's been forever. I got hit with a very large Block. Most call it Writer's. But here I am. I wanted to put something up. It's a few days late, but whatever. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts. Also, I am the queen of Spain.

* * *

Sora used to love Halloween. 

He sits now on a ledge in Halloweentown, alone. Donald and Goofy had to go talk about _something._ ("Mind your own business!" Donald had quacked loudly when he asked about what.) _Whatever_. Sora doesn't care. He's too busy reliving old memories to care.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_He and Riku were 10 and 11 that year. Kairi had just turned 10 in late September. The duo had known the third for just over a year, but they had quickly become the closest of friends. (Riku and Sora had started competing more that year, too. Both swore it had nothing to do with Kairi, but the other kids and their parents knew better.) Halloween was in just a few days._

"_I'm gunna be a zombie!" cried Sora excitedly. He was standing on the tiny block of land next to their islet. _

"_Ewww!" Kairi shrieked, turning her hand so she could look over her shoulder at Sora. She sat on the edge of the area, one leg tucked under the other, which hung over the water. "Sora, that's gross."_

"_I know," replied Sora, the making of his goofy grin spreading across his face._

"_I'm going to be something nice!" said the smallest happily. "Like a princess." She gave Sora a look._

"_Fine," he replied, defeated. "I won't be something gross."_

"_Thank you," said Kairi, a soft smile forming on her lips. The brunet thought for a moment._

"_Maybe I'll be a knight!"_

"_You're putting way too much thought into this," came Riku's cold voice. He was in his usual pose: leaning against the crooked tree, arms crossed, looking bored._

"_Don't be such a party pooper," Kairi teased._

"_Yeah," Sora agreed. "You're just as excited as we are; you just think you're too cool to show it!"_

_The silver headed boy looked up at the other two. From where he stood, Sora could see the fading sun reflected in his eyes. Riku laughed._

_  
"Of course. I could beat you in a race any day."_

"_Oh, yeah?" Sora retorted, always ready for a challenge._

"_Yeah."_

"_On your mark," Kairi yelled. "Get set! To the rafts, go!"_

- - - - -

"_Trick or treat!" the trio cried. The young woman smiled and handed them a few pieces of colorful candy. They thanked her then took off down the road._

"_I'm so glad we got to go alone this year," Sora said._

"_Yeah," Kairi agreed. "Parents stink."_

"_It's because this place is so safe, that we're alone," started Riku flatly, clad like a ninja, the black clashing with his pale complexion. "Plus, I'm with you._

_Sora stuck out his tongue. "Nnmft! You're only one year older."_

"_We don't need you to baby-" Kairi started, but was cut off by a large hairy creature jumping out at them. All three acted completely on instinct. Kairi shrieked and huddled her body; Sora quickly wrapped his arms around Kairi, protecting her from harm, a knight protecting his princess; Riku stepped in front of the two, grabbing hold of his sword and standing in a fighting stance. The furry thing ran toward them, but stopped about a foot away. Suddenly, a chocolate bar flew through the air and pelted it in the head. Sora opened his eyes to see Selphie, dressed as an angel, and Wakka, done up completely in the Destiny Dragon's blitzball uniform, running toward them._

_  
"It's not funny!" Selphie screeched. "You really scared her, Tidus!"_

"_Really, man."_

_Sora took another look at the creature and saw that, underneath the layers of fur and makeup, it really was_ _Tidus. Riku shook his head and laughed, his battle stance gone. But Sora wasn't quite ready to let go of his friend yet. She was shaking, her face buried in his costume's armor._

"_Kairi," he said softly to her. "It's just Tidus, look."_

_She didn't move._

"_Princess!" called Tidus in a joking sort of way. Sora felt her take a deep breath and look over. "It's just me. Sorry if I scared you."_

"_That wasn't very nice!" said Kairi playfully. Her eyes were narrowed, but her mouth was curled into a small smile. The princess took another step away from Sora and put her hands on her hips._

"_But you shoulda seen your faces!"_

"_How'd you make your costume?" asked Riku, touching it. As they spoke, Selphie and Wakka came over to Kairi._

"_You're okay?" Selphie asked. Kairi smiled and nodded._

"_Good," said Wakka, convinced. It seemed likely that Sora was the only one who noticed that Kairi was paler than usual. "She's strong, ya?"_

"_That she is," Riku called. The group laughed and continued along, but for the rest of the night, Sora kept an eye on the princess._

- - - - -

"_Sora?"_

_Said boy looked at Kairi. They were alone now; Riku had gone on with Wakka, while the rest went home._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I… I wanted to say thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_This sounds so dumb, but what the heck." When Tidus jumped out, I got really scared, but then you were there and I felt better. Like, because you were there, everything would be alright."_

"_That's not dumb at all." Kairi smiled widely._

"_You'd be a great knight for real," she said._

"_And you'd be the prettiest princess in the entire kingdom!" Sora didn't mean to say that. It just sort of came out._

_Kairi smiled as her face turned bright red._

"_Thanks, Sora."_

"_You're welcome."_

_They reached their houses then, which were conveniently located across the street from each other._

"_See you tomorrow!" Sora called._

"_See you!"_

_As their parents, ushered them inside, they looked back at each other one last time and their eyes met. The knight and the princess smiled._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"S_or_a! So_ra_!" Donald quacked/screamed loudly.

"Shut up," the Keyblade Wielder spat. Donald fell quiet immediately. Something in Sora's tone told him not to keep up. After a moment of awkward silence, Goofy spoke up.

"We'd better get going, Sora. Are you okay?"

Sora looked up at his companions. Goofy looked concerned, as did Donald, though it was mixed with impatience. But her words were echoing in his head, driving him mad.

"_You'll be a great knight one day._

"_You'll be a great knight one day._

"_You'll be a great knight one day."_

Then, where he sat in Halloweentown, he held his head in his hands, elbows propped up on his knees, and began to cry. For the first time, he let show that he couldn't always have it all together. One tear fell. One, then two, five, then twelve, more and more, until he was sobbing. His shoulders shook with the force of his pain. Kairi…. Riku… he'd had them both. They were there. Right in front of him, and he'd let them go. And though his thoughts were muddled, a chaotic mess of words and feeling, one phrase stood clear in his head.

_'I'm coming, Kairi. I'll be your knight.'_

* * *

Meh. I'm not totally happy with the ending, but whatever. Review and I'll give you some of my candy. :) 


End file.
